dance the way to my heart
by alice1997
Summary: bella's a dancer & she is going to go to dance school.What happens when the Cullens do a dance show/contest.My 1st fanfic rated T because idk whats goin 2 happen,I own nothing! flames r welcome. plz R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction…**

Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm 18, and today I am heading off to get my own  
place.  
I was going to try and get into a dance school, I knew it would be difficult  
because I haven't ever taken dance classes in my life, even though I've  
been dancing for as long as I can remember. I've never had much money but I  
love to dance so to learn I would rent movies about dance and try to copy the  
chorography.  
I woke up at about 5:00 so I could get ready to go, I had to hurry and move  
everything into my car because my dad Charlie would NOT approve of what I wasabout to do, so I was going to tell him right when he got up and then leave.  
I sat and ate my breakfast waiting for my dad to wake up, if he didn't wake  
up in about 20 minutes I was going to have to leave a note for him. It was  
already 7:23 a.m. and I had to leave by 8:00 a.m. I wanted to get a head start  
so I could get there early.  
First off, I was going to New York and try the major school there, yes it was  
a ballet school, but I had to try. It would take about 7 hours to get there  
from here Forks, Washington, (**idk how long it would take to get from  
Washington to New York so I just put that in.**) the audition was at 4:30 p.m.  
today.  
I waited a little longer but he didn't wake up, it was 7:42, I had to leave a note.

_Dad,_

I was going to tell you in person but I didn't want to wake you up. I have  
to go now or I'll be late. I'm going to a dance school it's what I want  
to do, I'll call you when I have some news. I love you, take care of  
yourself and please try not to burn the house down while I am gone.  
Love, Bella

I wrote the note, and then walked outside to my truck.  
As I started it up I mumbled, "Here it goes." to myself  
Then I was of heading to New York.

~~7 hours later~~

**Ha-ha a cliffy and that's my gift to the world… for now……. you will have to come back to see what happens next.. ohhhh and if you have an ideas for the next chap. let me know… I have a few but if I can find dome thing better then I'll do that… thee more reviews I get the fast I will update I will update as soon as possible… oh and I reply to most reviews!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea of it well not really even that it's a mix of …**

**Another Cinderella story**

**Center stage: turn it up**

**Maybe even step up one and step up two**

**And of course twilight… **

**Ok so I found out that it would take a couple of days to get from Washington to new York but I am on a different computer so I can't change the last chapter so I am going to keep it the same… thank you ilovemclife for letting me know about the time from Washington to new York I also would like to thanks to Limella for asking and being my beta. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed…..**

**Limella **

**Ilovemclife**

**Gina.N.B**

**And anyone else that posted or even read! I am so sorry it took so long to get this up I have 2 chaps. The reason it took so long was that I had writers block and then when I finished the 2****nd**** chap. I emailed it to my beta and for some reason she didn't get the PM, when I found out she didn't get it (that was last night) I sent it to her and she is so awesome because she edited both chap. Today and sent them to me! You should check out her stories here is the link to her profile**

**.net/u/1754539/**

**Again she is totally awesome!!!**

**Here is the second chap.!!! **

______________________________________________________________________________

_I wrote the note, and then walked outside to my truck.  
As I started it up I mumbled, "Here it goes." to myself  
Then I was of heading to New York.  
_

_~~7 hours later~~_

"It's ok" I said to try and calm myself down a little.

If I don't make the cut I can go to another school or I could even teach lessons at a regular dance studio for some extra money, I told myself as I pulled into the parking lot of The American School Of Ballet. It was 3:15 p.m

I had just enough time to grab a snack, get dressed, stretch, and ready for the audition.

I walked it the building and it was beautiful the most breathtaking building I've ever seen. **(AGAIN NEVER BEEN HERE SO IDK HOW IT LOOKS SO I AM JUST IMAGINING IT.) **

I went to the desk and ask the lady there where the auditions were and where the bath room was

After I found out I went ate my snack and got dressed then I went to the room where we were supposed to be having the audition and stretched again.

I was just practicing some routines when other people started to come in and stretch. So I went to the bar and started some simple bar work routines. A girl walked in the studio, she was beautiful and graceful and I would be shocked if she DIDN'T make it into the school. 5 of boys in the room were staring at her and drooling. One was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Wow the boys here are crazy" I muttered under my breath.

Just as I said that the instructor came in and every one took a place at one of the bars.

"Hello my name is Mr. Carsen, this is Mr. Bullock" he said pointing to the blond haired man at his right "and Mr. Hale" he said pointing to another blond man at his left. (Mr. hale has nothing to do with the Cullen's I just had to find a name)

"On the list of requirements it said you needed to have a short routine put together for you audition. If you don't have this routine you may leave now." Mr. Carson's eye's flickered over to 2 of the boys that were drooling over the blond haired girl. The stood up and left and I giggled quietly to myself. Also a girl with brown hair left with a rueful expression on her face.

"Any more people that need to leave?" Mr. Carson asked.

"No? Well then let's move on, you have 10 minutes to stretch and rehearse. You may also do stretch while we are doing the auditions. After the audition you may change into more comfortable clothes while you wait for the list of acceptances to be posted, if you decide to leave the premises stay close bye and be here at 6:00 to 7:30 to see the list. Your 10 minutes start now." Mr. Carson instructed.

I was still warmed up from earlier so I went and took a restroom break my number was 13 so I should plenty of time to use the restroom and stretch some more and even rehearse. There were only about 20 people in the room with us, then 3 left when the instructor talked about a routine, and a few other people also left.

While I was in the restroom I touched up my make-up and then left. When I walked into the room again there were only a few people left so I went to this one girl and asked,

"Where did everyone go?"

"Oh half of the people here didn't have a routine and couldn't figure one out in time so they left" she replied.

"Oh." Wow so there were more people that were too dumb to read the instructions then I had thought.

"And by the way my name is Bella." I said

"Hi Bella, my name is Angela." She replied

Just then the instructor came out and called

"Number….

**I know it's not a good cliffy and I am sure you know whose number he calls but maybe not……. But any ways I had to do something because I want you people to read some more it will get really good with in hopefully 3 to 5 chapters just be patient with me plz! A main part so far is going to be in the next 2 or 3 chapters!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I own nothing!!!!! SM does!!!! She is the author of twilight!!!! She totally rocks!!!!**

**Thx 2…….**

**Gina.N.B**

**Limella (my beta)**

**Chezzybabe (a new reader to the story!)**

**Thx for reading my story guys!!!!**

"_Hi Bella, my name is Angela." She replied_

_Just then the instructor came out and called_

"_Number…." He said while looking down at his clip bored _

"Number… 11" the instructor said.

I exhaled in relieve, I was NOT ready to go in yet…..

"So what number are you?"I asked Angela noticing she didn't have her number on.

"number 12" she said looking down at her shirt where her number tag should be noticing that she had taken the tag off and she quickly put it back on.

"You?" she asked politely.

"Number 13"

"Wow number 13, right after me" Angela stated right as the instruct called out her number

"I'm up" she said

"Ok good luck" I replied she was really nice and not stuck up like the rest of the people here.

I went and practiced my routine twice through before I went and had a sip of water out of my water bottle after I had finished almost the whole bottle the instructor opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Number 13!" He called, more like yelled

Here goes everything I thought to myself then I stood up and walked in to this big, white, open room

I went and stood where they told me to.

"Hello Ms. Swan" Mr. Carson said looking down at the paper with all my information on it

"Hello Mr. Carson" I replied

"Ok so I think you missed an area on you application according to it you have had no dance experience what-so-ever. "He stated

"No I didn't miss any part of the application that I am aware of I have had not dance experience what so ever." I said hopeful that they would still give me the audition. Mr. Carson looked shocked probably at the fact I had actually came here not having any dance experience in my life.

"But I have taught myself most of what I know from watching movies and copying the choreography. My mom also taught me a little before she died when I was 9. And I have read some books on dance to." I said hoping it would bring up my chances of getting in.

"Oh" Mr. Carson said with a little more … feeling? I guess that's what you should call it, he was probably happy he didn't have to watch someone jump around and look horrid **(I have such a good vocabulary for a 6th )**

Wow I didn't think having training was that big of a deal I mean I knew it was important but not THAT important.

So I did my audition with everything I had in me and they released me without one word but Mr. Carson saying 'thank you for your time we hope to see you here as a student' and he said it in a bored tone not even meeting my eyes so I imagined that it was something they said to everyone. After they released me I decided to go grab a snack and something to drink.

I saw Angela packing p her things and I walked over and said "Hey!"

"Hey, how did it go?" she asked.

"Ok… I guess they didn't seem that pleased to find out I haven't had any training what-so-ever in dance, well, at least what they call training. You see, I taught myself since me and my dad never had the money to have professional dance classes. My dad also isn't a big dance person and says stuff like 'dance is a waste of time' or 'it's not a stable career' but I think I did pretty well so we'll see. What about you?" I ranted.

If I don't make it then Angela better, I mean I would love for us both to make it but if I couldn't then I would DEFENITLY want Angela to, she was nice and a really good dancer from what I have seen from her practice earlier. I thought to myself.

"Oh, well I hope you still can get in, and I can't believe you taught yourself and became THAT good?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I just watch videos, read, stuff like that after my mom died. She had helped me a lot since she was a professional dancer but not really famous. But yeah she taught me until she passed away when I was 9, so after that my dad didn't really want anything to do with dance I guess, either that or he just really doesn't like it." I replied. Pretty much my life story.

"W-O-W" she said stunned "I am so sorry about your mom" she said sincerely

"Yeah" was all I said talking about my mom well let's just say it is a touchy subject for me "so… do you want to go grab something to eat?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sure, where at?" she asked not pushing me farther on the subject about my mom. Like I said I really like this girl. Then I thought about her question then remembered a few places I had seen when I drove here.

"Umm… there is a Ryan's, Whataburger, Sonic, McDonalds, Luby's, and Olive Garden" I told her "they're all right in the same area or shopping center or whatever you want to call it" I said.

"Oh well I am up for anything, you choose" she said

"Ok what are you in the mood for fast food or a restaurant like Ryan's or Luby's or a different place like olive garden?"I asked her

"A place like Ryan's or Luby's or even fast food if you want." she told me, man she was so easy to get along with and she isn't picky at all and she is such a nice person.

"Ok how about Ryan's it's all you can eat and the price isn't bad "I told her after thinking about it for about 30 seconds.

"Ok sounds great to me" she said happily I guess that's where she wanted to go the most but she was nice enough to let me choose. I am glad I chose it so she's happy she deserves it for being so nice to me even though we only met like an hour or two ago.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how far Ryan's from here?" Angela asked

"Umm… not far it's walking distance. If we walk it's probably 10 - 15 minutes away" I informed her

"Oh ok so do you want to walk it's easier to walk then drive. it'll take longer to drive there than it will if we walk and then you can see all the shops that are around here so we know what's all around if one of us get in the dance school or one of us decides to move in somewhere around here."

"sure, if I don't get in to this school I am going to go ahead and live in a apartment once I get the money first I have to get a job, so I will be staying around here what are you going to do if you don't get in?" I asked "I mean not to be rude or anything I was just wondering if you had a backup plan." I quickly added "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to I said after a few moments of silence

"Oh no it's not that it's just I didn't really think about it I put everything I had into the audition , so yeah I guess I will stay around here" she replied

"So what is there to— oh well I guess this billboard answers my question." I said noticing the billboard

"what are you--- she started before realizing the billboard in front of me "oh what there is to do around here yeah these billboards have some advertisements for some good places like the clubs and stuff are usually pretty good." She informed me- wait didn't she just come here?

"How do you know all about this place I thought you didn't live here?" I asked

"Oh well I don't live here but one of my really close friends do so after she moved here I started to come out here -whenever I got the chance- to come see her. But she lives on the other side of new York outside of New York city and stuff so I have been around new York city and seen the billboards but I haven't been over here enough to know the place hardly at all." she told me well that explains some things

"That's cool" I said as I was skimming over the advertisements on the billboard.

I turned to Angela when she asked "so what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't have any plans" I replied "why did you have anything in mind?" I asked her curiously

"Well yeah if you're not doing anything a new dance club opened up a few days ago it's called The Rave

its supposed to be really cool.. And I thought that if you wanted to we could go. And if you dance as good as you did at the audition when you're at a dance club then the people there are gonna have a wakeup call tonight." She said

"Well then let's hope I do and that sounds awesome" I replied "Oh here we are" I said as we walked towards Ryan's

"Have you been here before?" she asked

"Oh no I just paid attention when I drove to the school" I said I didn't mention the fact that with my luck my car would break down and no one would be around and then I would get lost or something along those lines that I have to pay attention to where I am going by then we were at the door we walked in and walked up to the podium where you sign in and someone takes you to where you are supposed to sit.

"hello" said the waitress in a tone that was pleasant but said 'I really wish I wasn't here'

"hi" Angela said

"hi" I said right after her

"what would you like to drink?" the waitress asked

" for me and…" I said trailing off and turning to Angela

" …And I would like sweet tea" she finished

"ok smoking or non-smoking" the waitress asked

"Uhhh..."I said turning to Angela "do you smoke?" I ask I didn't just because of the facts that its bad for you and it smells REALLY bad I nearly gag every time I am around cigarette smoke for too long

"No" she said and I could tell from her tone that her thoughts were along the lines of what mine were a minute ago

" Non-smoking then" I told the waitress

"ok then right this way , my name is Jessica and I will be you waitress for the night" the waitress said as she was leading us to our table

"would ya'll like white or wheat rolls?" Jessica asked and I looked at Angela since I liked both

" wheat" Angela said "if that's ok with you." she said looking at me

Wow I think she is one of the only people that I know that's this nice and considerate

"That's completely fine with me I like both" I replied

"ok I will be right back with your rolls the food bar is right over there" Jessica said pointing over to our left

"ok thank you" I said to Jessica

We walked over to the bar and got our food then sat back down at our table by then our drinks and rolls were sitting at our table the reason I liked this restaurant so much is because it was all you can eat it wasn't that fancy and that every one was nice also because you could do things your self.

"so how do you like the food?" I asked after we were at our table and had a few minutes of comfortable silence

"oh its great I think I will be coming to this place a lot from now on" she replied

"have you been to the club you were talking about earlier - the rave?" I asked her

"no but my friends have and they said it was amazing" she replied

" so do you still want to go?" I ask her a little hopeful

**I am sorry for not posting sooner I am having some writers block and when I finished this chapter I was at my dad's on his computer and I had to type it on Microsoft word processor instead of Microsoft word so when I sent it to my beta she couldn't open it so I had to wait to be able to get back to my dads to send her a copy… so let me know if you have any suggestions to make story better like what should happen in the chapters to come. also how do you get your story nominated for contest and stuff does it happen by itself or do you have to sign up some where again I am new to all this also how do you find where the contest are to look at other stories that have won the contest? **

**Plz review for a b-day present my b-day was march 13th I know it has passed but I didn't get the chance to post before then.**

**I hoped you liked the chapter! **

**XoXo Alice XoXo **


	5. IM BACK!

"_So how do you like the food?" I asked after we were at our table and had a few minutes of comfortable silence_

"_Oh it's great I think I will be coming to this place a lot from now on" she replied_

"_Have you been to the club you were talking about earlier - the rave?" I asked her_

"_No but my friends have and they said it was amazing" she replied_

"_So do you still want to go?" I ask her a little hopeful_

"Yeah! I would love to go, as long as you want to…" she said, I could tell she was excited.

I smiled, and was about to answer when I caught a glance at my watch, "Oh crap! We only have 25 min to get back!" I said to her hurriedly.

"Oh," she said as we both jumped up, "we can grab a cab to get there faster." she suggested while I set a 5 dollar bill on the table for a tip. "Yeah, let's go." I answered back.

When we walked out the door we came up to the side of the road, "Uh… what's the best way to get a taxi to come?" I asked clueless I mean it's not like I have been anywhere where I would have to take a taxi, except Phoenix, but when I had to take a taxi I always called the taxi service to come pick me up and they waited out front of where I was until I was ready to leave unless it was over night.

"Like this." She said simply as she stepped to the edge of the road and waved one hand in the air and yelled "taxi!" a few seconds later a taxi pulled up.

"Umm…" I said confused, "I thought that only worked in movies" I said clearly even more confused than before.

"Well I guess not." she said smiling at me and winking. We both were laughing before sliding into the backseat of the taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked as we buckled our seat belts. He was a middle aged man about 40 through 45 he was wearing blue jeans and a big t-shirt with Johnny cash on it that I guess he got from a concert of his. I dug around in my bag and handed the driver a piece of paper with the address on it and he took off. About three blocks away from the school we got stuck in heavy traffic.

Leaning forward and looking out the front windshield as much as I could there was nothing but traffic as far as I could see.

"Great" I said sarcastically falling back into my seat and looking at my watch "We only have 13 minutes to get back to the school!" I said panicked I threw a 15 dollars over the seat and pulled Angela out of the car with me.

"We're going to have to run back" I said with distaste.

"Ugh, ok." Angela replied agitated.

"Let's go." I said and we started to run. We ran, and we ran, and we ran, gosh I didn't know 3 blocks was SO far! FINALLY we arrived at the front of the school,

"Whew… that was exhausting" I said breathlessly.

"Yea-yeah yeah it was" Angela replied sounding just as bad as did if not worse.

"Oh sweet, sweet air conditioning!" Angela said as we walked in the door we both laughed breathlessly as we collapsed in the nearest chairs.

"I am NEVER doing that again" I said.

"Me either" Angela replied then I noticed one of the teachers that auditioned me walk out of a room with a piece of paper I leaned for in my chair and as I saw him walk over to a bulletin board and pin the paper up.

"Hey they just posted it over there." I told Angela pointing to the bulletin board then we sprinted over to the board I started from the bottom of the list since it was in alphabetical order and the name _Swan_ would be closer to the bottom than the top.

"What's your last name?" I asked Angela

"Webber" she replied she was closing her eyes and crossing her fingers "you made it!"I said a few seconds later after spotting her name

"Oh thank god." She said leaning against the wall and sliding down it to a sitting position on the floor I kept looking until I spotted my name

"I didn't make it" I said in a barely audible whisper I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor and sat with my legs crossed and my head in my hands I sat there for a few minutes thinking about how all my hard work went into this and I didn't understand how or why I didn't make it. It was all I had left I didn't have a place to stay because I couldn't go back to Forks not now because I wouldn't be able to take it the soft but knowing look my father would give me that said _"I told you so, I told you the odds and told you not to go but you didn't listen to me did you know?" _

"I'm so sorry" Angela said

"Its fine," I replied "I can always get a job and audition for the school next year." I said trying to sound confidant, but I failed miserably.

**I hope ya'll liked the chapter I want to give a big thx to my beta limella she has 2 stories they r both awesome and better than my 2 stories go check them out she is on my favorite Authors' list thx again for all of ya'll reviews they give me inspiration feel free to give ideas about future chapters and such plz review it makes Edward happy seriously he does a happy dance for EVERY review I get… I mean look at the button it's just sooooo tempting to push! Lol oh and has an one else seen that commercial for burger king and it goes I like square buts and I can't deny – and so on ? It is sponge bb square pants themed? If you have PM me telling me what you think…. I heard that people were complaining about it because 'it was inappropriate for the kids that would be seeing it' since it was on a channel younger kids watch tell me what your opinion that is I really don't know what brought that up its 10:33 here and for some reason I am really tired**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry" Angela said

"Its fine," I replied "I can always get a job and audition for the school next year." I said trying to sound confidant, but I failed miserably.

We sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence letting the shock and disappointment sink in before Angela asked,

"Are you still up for tonight? I understand if you're not, but it might help get your mind off things. That's just my personal opinion though, it might not be true for you, I mean it might just not work for you, I mean you might not handle things the same as me –not that that's a bad thing, everyone handles things differently-" she kept drabbling on, then I cut her off saying, "That actually sounds great, as long as you still want to go then I'll go, it sounds like fun, and your right, it should help get my mind off of things." I replied sincerely.

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned.

"Yes." I stated matter-of-factly'.

"Positive?"

"Yes Angela I am absolutely-positively-positive" I told her laughing a little bit at the concerned look on her face.

"Ooookayyyyyy if you're ABSOLUTELY-positively-POSITIVE," she said.

"Yeah I am, I promise you I am absolutely-positively-positive that I want to go," I told her, she seemed to believe me because the concerned look on her face went away and she looked more relaxed than before. After a few more minutes I got up and held out a hand for Angela she took it and I helped her up and then we walked to the front desk so she could get everything figured out. The lady gave Angela her room keep and all the papers she needed to fill out, a rule book (man that book is thick) and everything else she needed to get started here at the school.

"Hey do you want to stick that in your room or what? I asked her.

"Ummm… I guess we can drop it off in my room, and then head over to your car –" she broke of her main topic to ask "wait you did say you had a car right?"

"Yes," I told her, and then I thought to myself, wait why do we need to go to my car?

"Ok, good I thought so," she replied before picking up where she had broke off from a minute ago, "like I was saying I guess we can drop the stuff off in my room then go to your car-unless you want to walk everywhere we go." She said looking over at me,

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked my face clearly showing my confusion – my thoughts weren't much different from my feelings.

"Umm... I don't really have anything to go to a dance club in so I have to go get me something to wear I have a gift card to this place. I don't know for sure how much is on the card, but I know it's more than I should spend on one dress so If you wanted you could get something for tonight too unless you have something else you want to wear." she carried off. How could I be so STUPID!

"Oh yea!" I exclaimed hitting myself in the head in realization Wow I can't believe I forgot that part. Gosh what was I thinking? Oh yea that's right I wasn't thinking at all as usual.

"Ok so when are we going to go to this place? And you don't have to pay for me I can pay for it myself I should have enough money-" I was abruptly cut off by Angela saying "no its fine I invited you so I will pay."

"but-" I started again being cut off by Angela,

"No I will pay- you need the money for food and gas and an apartment if you are staying here. So you don't have money to spend I have a gift card and it will pay for both of us. And if it will make you feel better you can pay me back later."

"Ok…" I said defeated "but I am going to pay you back!" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ok," Angela replied in a smug tone "Let's get going then" she said again as we headed towards the car.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked her I didn't know any of the shops around here.

"Umm… there is a designer store I like to go to down the road from here we should be able to find something that we like there." She replied

"Ok sounds good, so what all does this club have?" I asked her.

"It's just a basic dance club; it has a bar, a stage, and a great D.J. There's more but I've never been there so I don't know what's there, except for what my friends have told me.

"Oh OK well then I guess we will get to see tonight," I replied hmm… well it must be good if all her friends are talking about it.

By then we were already at the car we hopped in-Angela in the driver seat since I had no idea where we were supposed to go.

"Have you ever been to a club before?" Angela asked curiously.

"Umm… well after our high school graduation we all went to a small club in port-Angeles the club was ok it was small but there was music and drinks but…uhhh… I kind of had a bad experience when I was there." I said before remembering what happened;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and my friend, Kelsey, we talking about where we were going to go and what we want to do with our lives when Mike came up behind me,

"Hey sexy" Mike slurred drunkenly his stinky breath hitting my face.

"Uh, hi…" I replied uncomfortably turning away from him and back to Kelsey.

"Why don't yoooouu annndd me g-g-gooo out to my carrrr awnds havveee a wittttllle fun" (why don't you and me go out to my car and have a little fun) he slurred while wrapping his hands around my waist and pulled me into him and whispering in my ear "come on babe you knowz you w-w-waaant too" (come on babe you know you want to)

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" I screamed, Tyler and Erick, some of my friends, came over and pulled Mike off of me while pushing him out of the door.

"Are you ok?" Kelsey asked worriedly, oh well she must have been the one to go get Erick and Tyler.

"Uh, yeah I am fine, I'm going to go home now though," I told her still in shock of what happened only 5 minutes ago

"Are you sure you're ok to drive? I can drive if you want?" Kelsey offered.

"No, I should be- I mean I'm fine I'll call you when I get home," I said to her with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes I'll be fine I'll talk to you later" I told her reassuringly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked it! Please review

Has anyone else seen that commercial for burger king and it goes "I like square buts and I can't deny" – and so on with that song? It is sponge bob square pants themed? If you have PM me telling me what you think…. I heard that people were complaining about it because 'it was inappropriate for the kids that would be seeing it' since it was on a channel younger kids watch tell me what your opinion that is I really don't know what brought that up its 10:33 P.M here (as I am writing this) and for some reason I am really tired. So I might be suffering from sleep deprivation. also if anyone has any ideas for a story for a twilight fanfic and doesn't want to write it themselves then let me know because I am making a list and after I finish writing all the chapters to the fan fictions I am writing now (even if they are not posted online yet) then I will start on 1 or 2 more depending on my schedule I am going a lot of places this summer but I won't stop writing I might not be able to post while I am gone but I will post 2 chapters a week for every week I was gone (that's the plan so far it might change.)


	7. Chapter 7 AN

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so so SOOOOOO SO SO sorry I haven't posted for this long I feel horrible summer has been crazy and when it was calming down the cover over the glass on my laptops screen came off so I had to send it in (and its taking too damn long) but they haven't sent it back yet I am expecting it soon but I am not for sure. I am probably going to have to re-write some of them…  … Which will majorly suck….. But I am hoping not….cuz one of the next chaps. Were really good in my opinion…. I got my first flame… oh well I don't care it didn't make since anyways….actually it the only one I have had so far and I understand if you guys hate me…. It's ok I am pretty mad at myself too…. Well… I hope to post within 2 weeks (and If I can't I better be dead cuz I don't want to wait 2 more weeks for that computer) if I have to re-write ill use a different computer and put everything on my flash drive (why I didn't do that before I don't know) well I will once I find it… WAIT! Before ya'll throw some more stuff at me I didn't lose it (I don't think) but we moved so it's in a box somewhere but I will find it! Anyways sorry guys I luv ya'll and I'll do my best to hurry things up!


End file.
